Just Tell Him!
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: Harry/Draco. Harry is secretly in love with Draco but he won’t tell him because Draco is cold around him. Will he pluck up the courage and tell him? Oneshot! Might continue if there's a demand.


How do, everyone? Another Harry/Draco fanfic. This is for **animehphantom** because it's her birthday on June 2nd and she asked me to write a fanfic for her! She gave me a few ideas and this is the one I chose.

You may request a fic if you feel that I'm good enough.

Summary: Harry is secretly in love with Draco but he won't tell him because Draco is cold around him. Will he pluck up the courage and tell him?

Read to find out! xD

I don't know how many chapters this will be so it's a oneshot for now.

Warnings: Swearing a bit, any descriptions are of the films rather than the book. Haven't read them in ages.

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

Harry was ambling through the school and out towards the Quidditch pitch. He was dressed in his red and yellow Quidditch uniform and had swung his broom over his shoulder. It was a beautiful sunny day and Harry decided that he wanted to practice his skills for a while. Ron was busy catching up with his school work and Hermione was _trying_ to help.

What Harry didn't realise was that the Slytherin team were practicing this morning.

When he walked onto the pitch he groaned in annoyance. Now he realises.

One of the beaters had found a bludger and smashed it with his bat and sent it shooting towards Harry. Harry ducked behind one of the poles that were near by and just missed being demolished by the bludger.

The Slytherins laughed but Harry was only listening to one distinct laugh: Draco's. He flushed with embarrassment and stormed off back to his room to get changed.

Harry had had a crush on Draco for a few months but didn't have the guts to tell the white blonde Slytherin how he felt. He didn't think that Draco was interested because of his cold exterior towards him. He just had to put up with the feelings and try to ignore him and move on.

'Yeah, cos that will be easy,' Harry thought to himself.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Ron!" Harry heard Hermione say before he could even see her. "That's not the right ingredient! What are you trying to do? Blow up half the school?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Ron argued. "You won't even let me look at the book!"

"You have to revise at the same time, you know?"

Ron grumbled to himself just as Harry walked in a plonked himself down in a spare chair by the fire.

"That was quick," Ron said. "Is catching a snitch getting too easy for you?"

"No," Harry muttered. "The Slytherins are on the pitch, practicing." Harry scowled to himself.

Ron and Hermione knew about Harry's crush on Draco and tried their hardest to persuade him to tell Draco. But Harry was just too damn stubborn.

"I still think you should tell him," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's work for the minute. "The sooner you tell him, the better."

"I heard that Snape was sniffing around him the other day," Ron piped up.

Hermione frowned while Harry just looked shocked. "Who said that?" she asked.

"Fred and George."

"Well, they're not always exactly reliable, are they?"

"Yes they are!"

'Here we go,' Harry thought. "Look, I'm not going to tell him, OK! I don't care what Fred and George said!"

"Denial." Ron shook his head.

"Talk to Malfoy," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "Just take a deep breath and come out with it. That's just your way."

"Tell him and then walk away," Ron agreed.

"No! Tell him and wait for him to say something."

"Or do something." Ron winked at Harry while Hermione slapped him in the belly.

Harry sighed deeply. What was the harm in just telling him? They weren't really friends so he wasn't losing anything by telling him. Only his dignity.

Or virginity.

Harry mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Draco wouldn't want him in that way. He hates him and he knows it.

Harry slapped the arms of the chair and got up. "Fine. I'll tell him. But it's your fault!" He pointed at Hermione.

She only smiled and made Ron get back to work while Harry left the common room. He came back a few minutes later, grumbling about getting changed first.

-x-x-x-

Harry walked around the school thinking about how he was going to say it. He could just stick to his ways and tell him outright or he could beat about the bush and get a very pissed off - but sexy - Draco glaring at him. Or he doesn't have to say anything at all! He could just ravish him there and then. And then that would lead to painful consequences. Not the good, pleasurable ones he wants to have with Draco.

He walked aimlessly around the school. He knew exactly where he was but he wanted to see Draco on his own. Deciding to wait somewhere he walked towards the fountain outside the school. He parked his bum there and put his head in his hands.

Fellow Gryffindors walked passed and greeted Harry. They hung around a bit, commenting on the weather and what they were going to do for the day. Harry listened patiently and said goodbye when his friends left.

Teachers came up to him as well asking about work and making sure his revise timing was going to good use. He lied and told them that he was taking a break from revision and taking in the sunshine.

After a couple of hours of thinking about what he was going to say to Draco, the guy of his thoughts walked passed - alone.

Harry jumped up but decided to follow Draco instead of talk to him. He hung back a bit, trying to make sure it wasn't too obvious. Harry figured that Draco was going down to the dungeons, towards the Slytherin house, but when Draco took a different route he got suspicious.

Turning the same corner, Harry was pulled to the side and pushed up against the wall.

"Why are you following me?!" Draco demanded.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy staring. Draco was close enough so there were only a couple of centimetres between them. Leaning forward a bit and he could...

"Well?" Draco's stern voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I just... I wasn't following!" Harry seethed. "I was just going the same way as you!"

"Oh, yeah?" His eyes narrowed. "Then where were you going?"

Harry was stumped. "Herbology?" He shrugged in a way that Draco could confirm it for him.

"Herbology's the other way."

"Potions then?"

"You're shit at lying."

Harry sighed in defeat. "I have something to tell you."

"Not interested." Draco backed away and Harry felt a twinge of disappointment at the lose of contact. Draco gave him one last glare and stalked away.

"Would you be interested if I said that I was in love with you?" Harry called after him.

Draco came to a grinding halt. He spun on his heels to look at Harry with shock. "What was that?"

"Erm, I...love...you?" He looked off to the side.

Draco walked back to him and Harry felt a twinge of fear. Was Draco going to hit him? Was he going to kill him? Or beat him until he was unable to move?

But Draco did something at Harry wasn't expecting and he wasn't going to complain either. He took Harry into his arms and kissed him senseless. Draco was rather soft with his kiss. Harry always imagined him being rough.

They kissed until the need for air was becoming too great.

"I love you too," he pants.

Harry grinned.

-x-x-x-

Bit of a crap ending.

Please review!


End file.
